clonewarsfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Outpost-T59
"The destruction of Outpost-T59 will be the first step to our attack on Kamino. Failure is not an option. Move in quickly, decisively, and attack with precision." '' ''-A Separatist official, informing Grievous of his mission The Battle of Outpost-T59 was a conflict between the Clone troopers stationed on Republic Outpost-T59 and Separatist General Grievous' droid forces sometime after the destruction of the Republic listening post on the Rishi Moon. Prelude Outpost-T59 was commissioned sometime in the first year of the Clone Wars to serve as a successor to the recently destroyed Rishi Moon listening post. Somehow, the Separatists came to learn of the space station's construction and planned to disable it in order to further their plans in raiding Kamino for a sample of Jango Fett's DNA. They tasked General Grievous with the objective of destroying the station. Battle "Mayday! Mayday! This is ARC Commander Strates of Republic Outpost-T59! Tipoca City Command, we are under heavy Separatist attack and are in need of immediate assistance! Do you copy?!" ''-Strates, attempting to contact Kamino'' While approaching the borders Kamino System, Grievous jammed the communications of Outpost-T59 and fed "junk" data streams to the locally-stationed Clone trooper's sensory equipment. Because of this, the Clones remained unalerted to the Separatist's incoming attack. Immediately after exiting hyperspace, Grievous had an Ion Cannon disable the space station's shielding and external defenses, leaving it wide open for an attack. Knowing the Clone troopers were completely cut off from receiving Republic reinforcements, Grievous decided to launch an assault directly into the station instead of simply blasting it using his fleet's armament. Taken by surprise, Outpost-T59's commanding officer, ARC-7154 "Strates", attempted to contact Kamino but was blocked by Separatist communication jammers. In response to the attack, however, Strates quickly had the Clone troopers arm themselves and set up a defense barricade. This tactic proved to be futile when Grievous himself appeared alongside the very first wave of Battle Droids and brutally cut his way through the Clone defense line; ARC Commander Strates was killed within minutes of the attack. Then, it was only a matter of time before the Clone trooper security force fell. With no leader to guide them, the remaining Clone troopers and Naval Officers scattered themselves throughout the station. Grievous' droids simply killed off the surviving Clones one by one. In less than half an hour, the station was in Separatist control. Aftermath "Send this station plunging into flames!" ''-Grievous, ordering the destruction of Outpost-T59'' Grievous ordered the planting of charges all over the Republic listening post before leaving to his flagship, later personally pressing the detonation button, obliterating Outpost-T59. As Outpost-T59 crumbled, Grievous laughed inwardly, claiming the battle to be one of the easiest fights and victories he had ever participated in. The space station's destruction allowed the Separatists to discreetly move their fleet closer to Kamino, though the Republic's Open Circle Fleet would eventually intercept transmissions from Grievous and foil their plans to steal Jango Fett's DNA. Category:Battles Category:ARC Trooper Tal